The Volleyball Game
by ddh1973
Summary: The ladies of Shield get a glimpse of Ward, Trip, Mack and Hunter playing a game of volleyball without their shirts on; inspired by a scene in the movie Top Gun.


Title: The Volleyball Game

Author: Debra

Rating: Teen

Summary: The ladies of Shield get a glimpse of Ward, Trip, Mack and Hunter playing a game of volleyball without their shirts on; inspired by a scene in the movie Top Gun.

Author's Notes: I am hoping to start to write the last chapter of A New Life here in the next day or two but the idea for this story came to mind when the song that played during that scene in the movie came on and inspiration struck. Skyeward

Disclaimer: The known characters in this story all belong to Marvel and ABC Television.

* * *

Skye, Bobbi and Jemma Simmons all started to sit down in lounge chairs by the pool of the resort where they had decided to take a vacation. As soon as they got settled, the sound of women cheering and screaming from the direction of the volleyball net that had been placed on the beach caught their attention.

"Why do I get the feeling our guys are out there?"

Bobbi's rhetorical question was what caused the three women to get up and walk down to where the crowd was standing. What they saw made them gape in shock but understand why these women were freaking out.

Trip and Mack were on one side of the net while Hunter and Grant Ward, who had recently been brought back to Shield by Coulson, were on the other. The best part was that all four men didn't have their shirts on so their muscles were on display and sweat was starting to coat their skin.

"I wouldn't kick that one with the black hair and the buzz cut out of my bed if he was in it," a long legged and slender blond said as she continued to stare at Ward with a predatory look.

Skye glared at her before walking over to where Grant was standing, waiting for Hunter to actually stop arguing with Trip and Mack so they could finish the game.

"You seem to have developed a fan club," Skye commented, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"At least they aren't afraid to admit what they want instead of begging someone to fuck them one night before running away the next morning," Ward shot back at her before walking over to Hunter.

Skye glared at him before she stormed back over to where Bobbi and Jemma were standing.

"Is it true, Skye? Did you have sex with him?"

Jemma quiet question cut her to the core because she knew that the biochemist was still having trouble forgiving Ward.

"Yes, I did and then I rejected him the next morning out of fear."

"Well sweetie, you better make up your mind and fast because that blond has gone over to talk to him."

Skye whipped around and after seeing the blond touching Grant in a flirtatious manner, marched over to where they were and pulled Grant into a passionate kiss. After they pulled apart, Skye turned to face the stunned blond that was still standing there.

"Sorry honey, he's taken. Go find someone else to hit on."

She pulled him towards the hotel they were staying in while the other Shield agents watched.

"I told you it would work, Trip. You owe me twenty dollars, mate," Hunter commented with a smirk.

Hunter took the money had won from the disgruntled Specialist before walking over to Bobbi and following her to the pool.

"Did Ward know that you planned that?"

"Hell no, Skye would have kicked his ass if she had even suspected he knew."

"You are lucky I love you Hunter because one day you are going to pull something like that and you are going to get hurt."

"It will be worth it if it means all of that angst and ust those two throw out everytime they are together is gone by the time we go back to the base."

Everybody even Jemma agreed with that as they all lounged around the pool, enjoying their vacation. She just hoped that this didn't turn out badly for her friend.

* * *

Clothes were lying on the floor in Skye's hotel room as the couple in the bed lay beside each other, fighting to catch their breath. Ward finally looked over at her and smirked.

"You know Hunter set that game because he wanted this to happen, don't you?"

"Yes and I am planning to kick his ass even if I owe him a huge thank you."

She then turned to face him and reached up and pulled him back down to her, kissing him passionately. They clung to each other until the need to breathe took over before sharing another one that led to even more pleasurable activities that kept everyone who had a room near them awake for the rest of the night.


End file.
